


you look like art

by teen_content_queen



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Alejandro knows about art now, Cris and Eva are being adorably annoying and loud, F/M, Fluff, Nora and Alejandro are having a nice time, we're jumping forward a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Nora and Alejandro join the girls on an outing to the museum and Nora is struck by just how beautiful her boyfriend is.
Relationships: Alejandro Beltrán de Miguel/Nora Grace
Kudos: 56





	you look like art

The colors on the canvas swirled and splattered, blues mixing with reds mixing with purple and green and white. Nora Grace watched them, dancing and shifting, bleeding into each other.

Her tranquility was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of Cris’ laughter, echoing through the halls of the museum. Nora turned to see Cris and Eva whispering and covering their mouths, eyes darting around at the judgmental faces from the museum patrons. Cris raised a hand in apology before dragging Eva out of the room, their giggles fading as they went. 

Nora locked eyes with Joana across from her and shared a sly smile and eye roll. They really couldn’t take those girls anywhere. Joana let her eyes drift from Nora now, back to the painting she’d sat down in front of. Nora watched from afar as Joana sketched the painting in front of her, an assignment for school.

She had thought it would be fun, to have all of them join Joana for the day at the museum, but she was quickly realizing that Cris and Eva don’t necessarily mix well with quiet spaces.

A hand around her waist pulled Nora from her thoughts and she looked up to find Alejandro smiling down at her, a brochure for the exhibit in his hand.

“Someday her stuff will be hanging on these walls.” Alejandro said, gesturing to Joana.

“I think you might be right.” She said, smiling.

He didn’t have to say nice things like that to impress Nora, at least not anymore. But she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was genuine in his observation, which made her fall in love with him all the more.

She laced her fingers through his and they walked through the museum together, stopping to look at the paintings and sculptures and photographs that interested them. In the year they’d been dating, Alejandro had become quite the art critic. Today, he regaled her with facts about artists and art history. She smiled at him now, as he explained some random connection between two of the artists the museum had on display.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, interrupting himself to smile down at Nora.

“No reason.” Nora said, the heat rising in her cheeks as she looked away from him, suddenly finding the floor interesting beneath her feet.

Alejandro wouldn’t let it go though, and gently lifted her chin to meet his gaze. He gave her a small tilt of the head, eyes wide.

“Did I say something embarrassing?” He asked. She could see the hesitation in his eyes and wanted to quickly correct his misconception. 

Nora shook her head, careful not to detach his fingers still lightly brushing her chin. She smiled at him.

“I just think it’s very cute when you talk about art.”

Now it was Alejandro’s turn to blush as he looked to the floor, dropping his hand. Nora took a step towards him and rested her hands on his chest, looking up at him through his flop of dark brown hair.

“I’m learning a lot in my art history class.” He said, still bashful.

Nora let one hand move from his chest to his cheek, and smiled a bit when Alejandro turned his head into her touch.

“I didn’t know you were taking art history.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” He said.

She smiled at him, feeling her cheeks getting sore from how wide her smile spread. She brushed her thumb along his cheek bone and then pulled his head down so that she could reach his lips for a kiss, calves straining from the effort of being on her tiptoes. But the feeling of kissing him made it all worth it.

When she pulled away, Alejandro kept his eyes closed for a beat and Nora studied his face, so peaceful, dark eyelashes dusting his cheekbones and skin dewy in the afternoon light. He looked like the sculptures they’d been examining for the last few hours. Like art come to life. She watched his eyes flutter open now, a small smile creeping over his lips, and again she was struck by his beauty. He belonged in this museum, immortalized in ink and stone and paper.

He leaned in again, offering another kiss, this one less straining for her as he hunched down. She felt all of the thoughts in her mind, including the viability of pinning Alejandro like art to the wall of the museum, melt as she kissed him. Finally, he broke away, standing up properly and taking her hand in his with a squeeze.

“Should we find the girls?” He asked, waiting for Nora to nod before he headed in the direction they’d last seen Cris and Amira heading. 

Nora smiled. He didn’t refer to them as “Nora’s friends” anymore when he talked about Eva, Cris, Viri, Amira and Joana. Similarly, Jorge and the rest had become “the guys.” It was small, but Nora knew that it meant Alejandro finally felt like he was a part of the group now, instead of just Nora’s boyfriend on the outside looking in. It made her chest warm to think that Alejandro had finally found a home within her tight knit group of friends.

Walking side by side now, Nora let go of Alejandro’s hand in order to wrap her arm around his waist, fingers dancing along the hem of his shirt. Alejandro wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and gave her a small squeeze as they approached the café table where Cris, Viri, Amira and Eva were stationed. Nora could tell from her animated gesturing that Cris was telling the girls a story.

“And then I…” but she paused with Nora and Alejandro arrived. “Well look who it is!”

“Have you two actually looked at any art or have you just been making out in a dark corner?” Eva teased.

Nora felt Alejandro tense for a beat before he laughed. She laughed too, using her free hand to block her face from her friends.

“We were looking at art, which is more than you can say.” Nora shot back with a teasing smile.

“That’s true.” Cris said simply, laughing.

The girls readjusted around the table, making room for Alejandro and Nora to pull up seats. Once they were settled, Nora hooked her arm through Alejandro’s and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Now that is art.” Amira cooed looking at them.

“Two young lovers. Oil on canvas. 2020.” Cris added, laughing.

“It would be worth millions.” Viri said, eyes bright.

Nora felt Alejandro’s shoulder bounce as he laughed too. Nora caught Eva’s gaze, getting a look from her best friend. She knew that look. She had given it to Eva a hundred times around Jorge after they got back together. It was a look that said, “isn’t it wonderful to be in love?” And it was wonderful. It really was.


End file.
